


Fire and ice

by MissBookworm21



Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark Bashing, Be A Dragon, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dany is bitter, Dorne (A Song of Ice and Fire), Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Fix-It of Sorts, Flawed characters, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Political Alliances, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark Bashing, everyone deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm21/pseuds/MissBookworm21
Summary: A wedding (heartbreak)Arya bashingA murder attempt
Relationships: Eventual Jon Snow/ Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I want to clear before stating:  
> o BOTH Jon and Dany will make a lot of mistakes here and in future chapters, their miscommunication is what will keep them apart.  
> o Lyanna Mormont is alive   
> o Daenerys is seven months nearly eight and half months. Boat baby is coming   
> o Arya is two months   
> o About Jon: I´m not trying to bash him, it’s just that in my opinion Jon´s character has a very low self-esteem due being raised a bastard, he needs to believe he is worthy of being a King. His actions are going to be gradual, JONERYS IS ENDGAME but they are not going to be “together” until the end. But I promise a happy ever after just wait   
> o Stark Bashing- Arya and Sansa. Bran is NOT evil.

**INT. WINTERFELL – AFTERNOON**

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

_Sitting in the head table JON DAARIO, TYRION, SANSA, MISSANDEI and ARYA JON looks around trying to find DAENERYS._

**TYRION** : Her Grace is not coming

_JON looks confused at his words_

**Tyrion** : The Queen had a meeting with the Dosh Khaleen.

**JON:** The what?

**MISSANDEI** : They are Dothraki widows they bless the birth of every child of the khalasar. They want her Grace to …. have a traditional naming ceremony for the babe.

**TYRION:** What does this ceremony is about?

**DAARIO:** Why of course imp, those old witches want Daenerys to eat a whole horse heart.

_Jon´s faces pales as DAARIO laughs. SANSA looks disgusted TYRION and ARYA look intrigued_

**DAARIO:** Don’t worry King in the North, she has done it before.

_JON glares at the sell sword. ARYA and SANSA who are seated next to JON roll their eyes. SANSA hands JON a parchment. Jon reads it carefully before passing it to TYRION._

**TYRION:** Naharis, you were at Dorne a fortnight ago, why didn’t you told us Arianne Martell had married Willas Tyrell?

**DAARIO:** I didn’t know I had to report to you imp. Her Grace knows.

**SANSA** _(demanding voice)_ : But why didn’t you told US?

**DAARIO** : Again Lady Stark, I serve Daenerys Targaryen, not you or the imp much less your brother.

_SANSA looks a taken back before replaying viciously and pettily_

**SANSA** : My brother is the father of your Queen´s bastard.

_JON looks furious but says nothing._

_DAENERYS walks in behind her QUENTYN MARTELL._

**DAENERYS:** Was that mean to be an insult Lady Stark? My daughter is no bastard; she is the blood of the Dragon. My daughter will be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms after me, don’t forget your place Lady Sansa.

_DAARIO laughs at SANSA´s expression. ARYA takes Needle out, charging against DAENERYS_

**ARYA:** Don’t you dare to speak to my sister like that, whore!

_JON takes Long claw out blocking ARYA´S movements._

**DAARIO** : Glad to see you are not completely useless, King in the North. (turning to ARYA) you dare to attack a pregnant woman? You Starks are really honorable right?

**DAENERYS:** That enough Daario, allow me to introduce you to Prince Quentyn Martell.

_QUENTYN bows sarcastically at JON_

**QUENTYN:** Lord Snow

**SANSA:** Its Aegon

**QUENTYN** : No, Aegon was my cousin, a sweet babe who was murdered. This man may be my cousin´s half-brother but Aegon Targaryen VI was Elia Martel´s son. I don’t care if Lyanna Stark named you after him out of respect of because that was the only Targaryen name she knew.

**TYRION** : We can call him Rhaegar? After his father?

**JON:** Aemon. I would like to be called Aemon.

**DAENERYS:** Aemon is it.

**TYRION** : Yet Lady Sansa is right your Grace…. King Jo..Aemon and you are not married.

**QUENTYN:** So what? In Dorne it doesn’t matter your birth but your actions.

**JON:** No child of mine will be a bastard

**QUENTYN:** Then get married. You have enough witnesses and the Queen is already pregnant is clear to everyone here you are not a blushing virgin neither the Queen

**SANSA:** We are at the middle of a war we can plan a royal wedding

**QUENTYN:** Then just have a simple wedding. In front of that tree of yours.

**TYRION:** The Prince is right, let’s have a wedding

* * *

**INT. WINTERFELL – NIGTH TIME**

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – SANSA´S CHAMBERS**

_SANSA is sitting in front of a desk reading a piece of parchment. ARYA enters to the room. SANSA looks up from the parchment._

**ARYA:** I think I´m with child.

_SANSA glares at ARYA_

**SANSA** : Are you stupid? Who’s the father?

**ARYA:** Gendry.

**SANSA** : A bastard´s bastard!

_ARYA flinches before rubbing her belly_

**Arya:** Gendry asked me to marry him before he left to White Harbor.

**SANSA** laughs before giving ARYA the parchment.

**SANSA** : Gendry has married Alyssa Swann of the Storm lands.

**ARYA:** That’s not true.

**SANSA:** The have been married for a fortnight. His marriage was an alliance between the Strom lands and the Dragon Queen. She forced him.

_ARYA looks pissed. SANSA smirks before giving ARYA a small vial._

**SANSA:** Make sure the Dragon Whore drinks this.

**ARYA:** What’s this?

**SANSA:** Tears of Lys, Lord Varys gave them to me.

**ARYA** : should we trust the Spider, its Jon´s child

**SANSA:** No is not. One of the servants told me Daenerys had Naharis in her chambers twice before he left for Dorne.

**ARYA:** The pack survives; I will not let that whore deceive our brother.

_SANSA hides a Little finger-like smile as ARYA leaves._

* * *

**INT. WINTERFELL –GODS WOOD**

**[AN: IF YOU HAVE EVER SEEN REIGN, THINK OF MARY´S WEDING TO LORD DARNLEY IN SEASON 4 EPISODE 9.]**

**JON stands in front of the heart tree. Around him Lords and Ladies wait for Daenerys to arrive. LYANNA MORMONT and Bran stand next to JON. SANSA and ARYA share a look while DAARIO is looking at them. TYRION makes a sight to BRAN. MISSANDEI and GREY WORM walk in behind them DAENERYS wearing a white gown her hands in her round belly**

**BRAN:** Who comes before the old gods this night?

**MISSANDEI:** Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful Queen of Westeros, former Queen of Mereen, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great grass sea, the unburnt, the breaker of chains here to be wed. A woman grown trueborn and noble. I come to beg the blessing of the gods. Who come to claim her?

**JON:** Aemon of Houses Stark and… Targaryen, King in the North. Who give her away?

**MISSANDEI:** Missandei of Naath, her advisor and friend.

**BRAN** : Your Grace do you take this man?

_DAENERYS walks next to JON ignoring his hand_

**DAENERYS** : I take this man.

J _ON and DAENERYS kneel in front of the tree_

_[……...]_

_JON kisses DANY. They turn to the audience who kneel to the King and Queen_

_LORDS AND LADIES: Long live to the KING... [LONG PAUSE] …. Long live to the Queen_

* * *

_JON and DAENERYS walk inside the keep and go to DAENERYS´S chambers._

**DAENERYS** : Now our daughter will be legitimate not a bastard like your sister said. We are married, your claim can not hurt me anymore unless someone tries to kill me. We will live separate lives; this is a political alliance not a love match.

_JON looks confused._

**Jon:** Dany please …. I don’t understand …l loves you… I want to be with you…. I just need time

**DAENERYS:** I can´t trust that

**JON:** I don’t believe you.

**DAENERYS:** Your loyalty is to the North and the Starks, and that makes me love you even more but you don’t love me.

**JON:** Why aren’t you listening? I just said I love you DAENERYS: Love is irrelevant to Kings and Queens; a privilege we don’t share. love is the dead of duty you told me that. Our daughter will be a reminder that we loved each other once before, our daughter will be our heir. I will remember our time in the boat the rest of my life.

_DAENERYS LEAVES THE ROOM_


End file.
